The Life And Death of an Addo of Vita
by Elizabeth Raven
Summary: Vita is a normal girl. If normal girls are both an angel and a vampire, and have demon twin sisters bent on destroying their lives. With her sister on the warpath and a cute, seemingly human boy who appears wherever she is her life will never be the same.
1. Waking Up Deader

**AN: This is the first chapter (kind of) of a book I'm writing. I own all the characters, plot lines, ideas, and anything else you can possibly think of. It. Is. Mine. If you even try to steal them, I'll hack off your head with a buzz saw. They are MINE, not yours, so, keep your mitts off.**

'Wake up!' the face with lemon yellow eyes shouted at me, seething with hatred. I rubbed my hand across my eyes and the thought crossed the barren landscape of my mind that I was lucid for the first time in a while. I wasn't completely insane. Yet.

'What do you want?' I tried to ask nonchalantly, but my voice cracked at the end, ruining the effect.

'I need to take you to them. My commanding officers. Well, in a way…' she said with a smirk.

Wait. I'm getting ahead of myself.

This isn't where my story starts. Hell, I don't really know where that would be, but I do know that it isn't here. Let's back up a couple hundred years. Back to the first day that completely changed my life. Both for the better and worse. We're going back now. Back to a time when a little demon girl hired some hit men…


	2. Show And Tell pt 1

**CLAIMER: These are my characters. Not yours. MINE. So, back off! revs buzz saw**

"You should get to know me. Better than you do I mean. The last memory I have of one who didn't have to hide from the sun because it revealed both my blue green, obtrusive veins and my Image was before the war. The Revolutionary War. But I was born much, much before that, to a beautiful, happy seemingly young couple already blessed with a son. This was somewhere around the 1350s. I can just imagine my beautiful violet-eyed mother; her black hair flowing midway down her back when she knew no one human was around. And my never changing young father, both golden sunlight, and the silver darkness. He had dark gold hair, but blacker than black eyes. His looks were constant, as was his love for my mother. Their first names changed quite frequently, but their last names held true for all time. I knew them both by their real first names, Angela and Benjamin. Although their love for each other had been forbidden, let alone never done and thought stupid, they loved each other any way.

Maybe I should explain, eh? Well, my mother was an Angel of the Blessed. The best of the best. Purity at its high. My father on the other hand was a vampire. That is essentially extremely problematic, because if my mother had gotten even on small, tiny cut, my father probably would have killed her. That isn't because he would kill her if she hurt herself and he was controlling or some other strange reason, but rather a simple one. Vampires flock to Angelic blood like a crack whore to an unattended stash. That goes without saying however, that stashes of crack don't talk or breathe or live or have the ability to have children, but I digress. Early on in their life together, my mother was very careful when she did anything. Whether it was as simple as walking down the stairs, or as hard as using a knife while making dinner, she was always careful. It was like she was walking on eggshells. Then, Nex and I were born, and things changed completely. They had already matured to as old as they were going to look, and Caligo looked pre-teeny. Back then no one asked questions about why to people who looked only 17 or 18 had an 11 year old son and two twin daughters. Things were different way back when, and people actually did have kids at that age in life, because people died so early in life. This was the time when the Black Death was running rampant all across the entirety of Europe, and you didn't know how much time you had left. So, people made rash decisions, based on the fact that they thought they were going to die. And, I suppose, most of them did. Die, I mean. It was, after all, the Black Death. It wiped out most of Europe and caused chaos.

Anyway, I 'm going off on a tangent, so I shall get back on subject. My parents were an odd couple, but they were so in love that it didn't much matter to them what anyone else thought.

Things changed, because, after that long of a period together, my father no longer felt the need to kill my mother every time she hurt her finger, or something equally stupid. It was a happy time for our family, although not so happy elsewhere. Nex and I grew up moving all around Europe. We went to a boarding school though. It was one of magik. For the children of magikal beings. It was a place of power, and a place of nothingness. We all trained there to become who we are today. It was when we first started school there that we, Nex and I, chose our paths. We didn't have to choose different ones, you know. It was always an option for her to be an angel or for me to be a demon. But we chose our ways. That was the day our eyes turned to what they are now. My sliver white and her coal black happened the moment we made our choices. When she chose to be a demon, it didn't cause an uproar like it would now days. You see, back then it was acknowledged by the magikal community that you needed both sides of the cycle to continue life as we knew it. If one part of the cycle goes missing, the rest will follow, until there is nothing left on earth. The cycle of good and evil balances out life, because with out evil, good is pointless, without death, life is pointless.

The reason I'm telling you this, is because in order to understand my life now, and the choices I've made in, you must look into my past. To see the future, you must first see the past. A lot of the things I will tell you are things I'm not proud of, or things that make me look weak. But I think that before you do this, you ought to know the truth. The cold, hard, truth. There are two sides to every story. This is mine.

* * *

**Please, please, please, please, please review. I'd review your story.**

**Anyway, Show and Tell part 2 will be up as soon as I'm done.**


End file.
